User blog:The Black Easterling/Short Story
A little short story that I made to go in my book series lore. (Not on Earth, takes place millions of years in future, but humans are semi-primitive, like in the 1500's) This is part 1 * X is pronounced like "Sh" llike shoe, because thats how the language is. The jungle was roused by the entry of the girl. She was frolicking across the heavily guarded border of the Valley and the South-Lands, but was not confronted. In her state infatuation, she still had flickers of thoughts of the guards that roam the studded jungle. Their wooden hardened cotton and wood armor, long barrel rifles, and ferocious reputations. But since she saw no guards, she had no worries. As she was silently skipping along the forest path in her white robes, the sun shone through the thick trees, illuminating the dew on the growth, making the jungle appear almost...celestial. Thoguh she knew humans would never again see that which was beyond the sky again, and hoped to not encounter beings from that black chasm. However, the girl had other, more positive things on her mind. She had the happy thought of her lover back in the Valley: A tall warrior, with streaming hair the color of coal from the western plains. Echeruuwaa the plain was called in the native tongue, and their lied the lands of the Koa, and their riders. She adored that man, and she knew he adored her. She stopped at a clearing, breathing in the fresh jungle air, and the smells of wet grass and Dala ''and ''Kana fruits. Like teardrops the orange and blue fruits hanged from their viney catacombs on the treeline. They glistened like sweaty bodies in the sun. Then she heard it. Rustling in the jungle, the sound of many footsteps surrounding her. Like a encirclng wind that crushed the branches and plants below it. A troop of guards emerged into the clearing holding their rusty weapons and nets. "K'aani-la ndja'ka na!" screamed a guard in red armor and large feathers. The circle opened and a tall bruthish guard covered in orang-yellow paint all over his body and armor emerged. He was bigger and more muscular than the rest. He held no net gun, rust slash, or rifle; but an ornate pistol and large shield. "What is this?" the warrior answered in his brutish voice. The girl was speechless. "Where do you come from?" asked the guard. Again, the girl did not reply, slowly backing away. "Where did you come from!" yelled the guard. The jungle exploded into a thousand noises. "M-Mount Thricexe." stammered the girl. "Ha," laughed the warrior. "Then you come to the city. With us." the guards laughed and netted her; slinging her on a stick and running to Kac'zar. “Caught! Foul girl!” The council man of Kac’zar held up the young women by her hair in front of the crowd. She rose in pain, standing on the tips of her toes before the angry crowd. “This one was found entering from the north! From the Valley.” The mob gasped, angry murmurs waved throughout the crowd, alongside muffled scowls. Faces of people, young and old, female and male, all had disapproving guises plastered on their faces. The family of the young lady was being comforted, giving cloths to wipe their tear-filled faces. Their comforters whispered reassuring things to them, with sinister sub-meanings. “And do you know where she came from in the Valley?” shouted the council man, letting go of his grip on the girl and shoving her behind him. “She came from Mount Thricexe!” the crowd gasped and rumbled in terror. Elderly women fainted, shouts of rowdy teens screaming Qaja Telé! were clearly heard above the distraught mob. “And in the capital of filth, she had an affair! With a boy from the Alliance!” The crowd became enraged so greatly, to the point where the Kac’zar guards took their shields from their back and strengthened their grips on their weapons. “Yes! With a plain rider from the west! From Echeruuwaa!” The council man boomed his message across the court in front of the royal palace. The crowd felt as if they should express their thoughts. “Why couldn’t you have gone with a plain rider of the Eastern Plains? Why do you disgrace us?” shouted an elderly woman from the left of the central crowd. “Yeah! Why not even a hunter from the Azure Plateau?” exclaimed a middle aged man in the back. “Handsome be those men from the Blue-Lands!” the crowd laughed at his comments. “Or better yet,” cried the voice of a young man from the right of the front, “If she wanted an eastern man, why not a wild men from the utter east, or a Veczeyron Beast!” The crowd guffawed hysterically at the man’s remarks. “No, a Corsair from the north!” remarked a woman. Suddenly, in a swift, seamless movement; the doors of the palace swiveled open, and the King emerged on a gilded Koa, surrounded by his royal guard. The king was adorned in a suit of gold, encompassing his entire body. His face was covered in a mask that only revealed his eyes, topped with gold cloth. The recurring patterns in his armor were of fish scales, showering refracted, iridescent light on the court. The crowd contained it’s sense of anger, but in their bout, chanted the King’s name: Karetaino, Karetaino, Karetaino. Syllable by syllable they screamed his title. The council man bowed down and kissed the saddled foot of King Karetaino. “What shall we do with this disobedient girl?” questioned the council man as he pointed his black nail on a shriveled finger towards the girl, restrained by the hulking guard. The masked King’s eyes moved to the girl. He then glanced at the crowd, analyzing every angered face. “From the evidence,” boomed the muffled voice of the King, “The punishment shall not be death… ” the crowed roared with moans of disapproval. The King rose his voice, “As she did not participate in any ‘inappropriate behaviors’ with the boy. However, she shall still be punished!” The murmurs paused. “Exile! Exile it will be!” The crowd expressed their grace in cheering as the King made his final decision. The family of the girl was now standing tall, desperately trying to not show emotion as their daughter was dragged from the platform. Gatherers gave them gifts and comforted them, as is tradition. If a Calabamban child shames their family, the family is given recompense from their neighbors. The girl screamed and struggled as the guards tugged her away and hauled her onto a prison carriage. They closed the door before the girl could get up and escape. Her head banged on the metal bars, and she fell back down on the wooden floor. “You will be transported to the edge of the wall, then out of Kac’zar, then out of Calabamba into uncharted territory.” The girl shuddered and whined. “Quiet!” rasped one of the guards. The guard walked around to the other side of the carriage and told inaudible order to the driver. The cart jerked, and forward it went. The girl looked up at the back of the cart, and saw the guards wave away to her. Two days she starved in the cart, slowly transported to the border between civilization and wilderness. The girl knew what the uncharted territories were. A vast land shrouded in an eternal mist of darkness and heatless fire. The land was overgrown with dark green plants, some living, and with strange wildlife that no one lives to describe. The mountains erupted with liquid fire, and the ground rumbled like an evil war-forge. On the third day she was taken to a border outpost. There she waited, chained to a table in the hot air and mist of the last shrivel of sane jungle. The little hut before her steamed, and the sound of cooking, and the smells of it reeked through the jungle. Over yonder the girl glanced, looking at the silent darkness that seemed to call her. The jungle echoed an ominous sound, and her heart dropped. The world changed, and all hints of food, and the sounds of meal preparations vanished. The land seemed to grow small and shrink in upon her, as if all that was in the void was the black jungle. Through the fiery mist an evil voice called out: “Come child of man. Come child of the south. Your fate awaits you.” She listened to the call, and in her hypnosis tried to cooperate. As she struggle to get out of her chair, she stumbled over and fell on her forehead. Her trance stopped. She lay on the ground, dazed and confused. The driver, a border ranger and the cook came out with a pack piping hot with meals. The border ranger ran over and tried to tip over the chair. He raised the girl up, swiped away her hair, and smiled. The girl looked at him awkwardly, but smiled back. “Get away from her!” barked the driver as he pulled his counterpart away. He gestured over to the cook, dressed in a red bark zarape, and a no footwear. He gave the driver the sack of food, who slammed onto the girl’s chest. She caught the bag before it fell. “These are your rations,” said the driver as he struggled to unchain her feet. “Use them wisely.” he untied her arms and she bolted to the jungle. She looked back to glance at her last view of civilization, for she would never return. Category:Blog posts